Forbidden
by Loveticks500
Summary: "You can't tell me what to do Finn. I' can hang around with who ever I want. You can't stop me." Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

I was so excited. It was my first day of high school. I couldn't wait. But there were some downs to that. I was a freshman in glee club. Yes, I've heard the horror stories from my brother Finn about getting slushied. I was really pissed when I found out that they beat up my step-brother Kurt and threatened to kill him. I went out with the guy that did it. I was super mad. I mean It was a summer thing but after that I told David Karofsky that he could get lost. Of course Finn was mad when found out. Kurt new I didn't know so he didn't say anything about what happened.

Kurt's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Vannessa!"

I jumped. "What!" I snapped.

"Get dressed pretty girl. You're going to be late."

"Oh right"

I went to my drawer. I picked out my white mini skirt with purple and black plaid design with a white corset with purple ribion, and knee high white stiletto boots. I hoped in the shower and then, got dressed. I put on some purple eye shadow, mascra, eye liner and red lipstick. I ran down stairs. I kissed Finn on the cheek along with Burt and my mom. I grabbed an apple, a jacket and my keys and purse and walked out the door. Kurt came out 10 seconds later.

We hoped in the my 2011 black Mustang GT and peeled off.

"So I heard from a little Spanish birdie, that you have a huge crush on your brother's former BFF." Kurt chirped.

"I'm going to kill Santana."

"So it's true" He drew on the last word.

I rolled my eyes. So I have a crush on Naoh Puckerman. I really hope that he doesn't know by the time I get to school. I put a mental note in my head to choke the shit out of Santana when I got to school.

I pulled up to McKinnley after I dropped Kurt off at Dalton. I grabbed my purse and searched the parking lot for Santana and Brittany. When I finnaly found them I rushed into them.

"OMG! I can't believe I'm finnaly in high school."

"We can't believe it either. Our little Nessy is all grown up." Santana pretended to cry. I looked at her. Anger boiled inside of me. Well not really anger but something else. All I knew is that I'm really upset.

"Did you tell Kurt about my crush on Puck."

"And maybe Brittany. But at least I didn't tell Rachel. You know she would've told every one in the whole glee club. Including PUCK."

"Hey you guys my boobs or uneven, can you help me fix them." I rolled my eyes at Brittany's request. She was so clueless, but you had no choice but to love.

"Brit, we can't fix your boobs. Plus no one will be able to notice." I told her. I looked around the parking lot. I was looking for Finn but instead I saw HIM. His whose name shall not be mentioned right now. He smiled at me. I gave hime a little wave and walked over to him.

"Hey I saw you checking me out" He said

"What ever" I rolled my eyes at him. I liked talking to Puck. We were friends and that was all. Even though my brother hates him doesn't mean I have to. He was so clueless about my crush. I would never act on my feelings for him because of my brother. Finn would never let me date Puck. I mean I would probably sneek behind his back. I love being a bad girl.

"So how was your summer. I herd you had a thing with Karofsky" was that jealusey I saw in his beautiful green eyes.

"Yeah, but when I found out what he did to Kurt, I dumped him."

"Well don't worry. Plenty of fish in the sea"

"Well instead of talking how about you walk me to AP lit"

"Well someones being demanding aren't they"

When we got to the class room he stared deep into my eyes. I didn't feel like I was in a crowded anymore. I felt that it was just me and him in front of a classroom.

"What are youn doing with my sister Puck."

Thanks Finn. Thank you for ruining the moment. I thought I was finnally gonna get my kiss from puck and you ruin it. So thank. I'm staying a virgin the rest of life because you drive all the boys that like me away.

"I should run now right." Puck asked.

"Yes. Unless you wanna get punched in the face"

Puck fleww across the hall way. Then Finn grabed me and pulled me to the side.

"What were you doing talking to Puck."

"What! Is so bad that he walked me to class."

"That better be all he was doing."

"Well it was. So stop being over protective."

"Look I don't want you around Puck."

"You can't tell me what to do Finn. I' can hang around with who ever I want. You can't stop."

"Pucks a bad guy okay."

"Whatever I'm going to class."


	2. Chapter 2

In class all I could do was think about how Puck almost kissed. Finn just had to ruin it. I don't understand why he doesn't want me around Puck. Sure he almost kissed me but it probably would've been a cheek kiss like always. Someone snapped me out of my thought.

"Hey is this seat taken."

"No."

I looked up to see the most beautiful brown eyes I'd ever seen in my life. The belonged to a gorgeous tall mocha colored muscular guy. It wasn't the ugly kind but the sexy kind. I would love to ride that ride. But, his stare. That stare held something dark and evil. I know I should have stopped when I felt the darkness of that stare. But it was so hard.

"Hi my name is Eric Night. I'm a sophomore" OMG. His voice is was deep. It sounded so sweet. I feel like I was going to pass the fuck out right now.

"My names Vannessa. But my friends call me Vanity. I'm a freshman"

"Oh you mean like the magazine, without the fair."

"Yeah."

As he sat down the teacher came in. He had a huge bald spot in the middle of his head. His eyes were pale blue with a milky film over it. He had a scowl on his face. His belly went 1 inch over his pants. He looked mean. Like one of those no nonsense teachers.

"Hello class. My name is Mr. Truckle."

You could hear the snickers that came from the students. One of them was me. What the fuck kind of name is Truckle.

"Well let's get to work shall we."

The period went by so fucking fast. I was happy about that. I ran out of the classroom. Partly because I didn't want to see Eric. Well I wanted to. But something in me told me to stay away. But, when he called my name the evil part of me won.

"Vannessa, wait up." He ran up to me.

"Yes Eric." I said.

"Would you like to come n date with me on Friday night?"

"I would love to."

"Cool. I'll pick you up eight."

I walked away to my locker. As I was getting my Geometry book a pitched squeal, scared the shit out of me, even though I knew who it was.

"What the fuck Sugar."

Sugar Motta has been my best friend since kindergarten. Sometimes she can be really annoying, but I still love her.

"Oh I'm sorry really excited to see you."

"Oh I'm sorry too." I closed my locker and gave her a hug.

We walked to glee club together. Me and Sugar were like sisters. I told her about my date with Eric.

"What happened to Puck?"

"I don't think I see us going anywhere."

"Well maybe you would if you told him you like him silly."

"SUGAR. Did you just say something smart?" I said shocked as we went into the choir room.


End file.
